In photography, when there is a scene that has a wide range of illumination of objects, the exposure of the film is usually set to the most interesting subject. The other objects are either overexposed or underexposed.
My invention of an intervening photochromic plate that is pre-imaged prevents over- and under-exposure when the film exposure is made.